1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used for electrically connecting a land grid array (LGA) integrated circuit (IC) module to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The size of electrical connectors used in computers is becoming steadily smaller. Such connectors essentially comprise a housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. Yet the contacts of the connector need to have long elastically deformable arms, in order to ensure reliable electrical connection between the connector and an electrical package mounted on the connector.
A typical such connector is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 444960. Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, the connector comprises a base 8 defining a plurality of passageways 80 adapted to receive corresponding contacts (not shown). Each row of passageways 80 defines a line forming an angle of 45 degrees relative to a sidewall 82 of the connector. This configuration provides each passageway 80 with sufficient space to receive a contact having long elastic arms. However, when installing the contacts into the passageways 80, a contact carrier strip (not shown) should also form an angle of 45 degrees relative to the sidewall 82 in order to install the contacts into the passageways row by row. Rows of the passageways respectively forming an angle of 45 degrees relative to the sidewall have varying numbers of passageways therein. Thus a plurality of carrier strips of varying lengths must be used to install the contacts into the passageways. This is unduly difficult and costly.
Hence, a new electrical connector is desired to overcome the above-described disadvantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which has high performance contacts and which is readily assembled.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, an electrical connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an insulative housing having a first surface and a second surface. The housing defines a plurality of passageways communicating the first surface and the second surface, each passageway receiving two opposite contacts therein. Each contact defines a base portion interferentially received in the housing, a solder portion extending from an end of the base portion, a bending portion extending from the other end of the base portion and an elastic portion extending from the distal end of the bending portion. In addition, the elastic portion defines a contacting pad, which is used to electrically connect with an LGA IC module. An area of the contacting pad is less than an area of the solder portion, and a vertical projection of the contacting pad on the solder portion is entirely within the solder portion.